


The Jade Remedy

by ClairvoyantSeekerAo3



Series: Clairvoyance [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amnesia, Conspiracy, Detective! Emmy, Family Loss, G.O. v Plague, Gen, Invasion, Investigation, Magic, Mental Instability, Multiple Personalities, Mystery, Plague, Secrets, The Golden Trio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClairvoyantSeekerAo3/pseuds/ClairvoyantSeekerAo3
Summary: An old enemy from the Crystal Gems reawakens with amnesia on an ancient battlefield, now turned into a archelogical site, due to the discovery of scattered gem fragments of all types dating back to the Rebellion era.  With only the guidance of the shards, she sets out on journey to recover the memories of her previous life.  Tensions arise when visitors from Homeworld invade Earth, one of these gems being the key to her recovery.  How will Steven and the Crystal Gems deal with these two threats?





	1. The Ancient Shards Canyon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Steven Universe is a trademark from Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network. I own nothing except: the gem ocs, the plot, some added locations, things and ideas (like the Ancient Shards Canyon) but everything is solely based on the show itself (well duh, just like every other SU fanfiction work of course)

Months ago, an earthquake shook the Earth.  The impact was felt worldwide, volcanoes erupted, tides rose and the ground cracked like if something were about to resurface.  In the end it all suddenly stopped.  Everyone was baffled especially the scientists, because the terrain shifted drastically and a new discovery was made.  The Ancient Shards Canyon was the name archeologists dubbed the place because of the unnatural quantity of gem shards around the place that dated to more than 5 milenia. Fragments of: Beryls, Quartzes and other gemstones types could be found.  However something strange was later unveiled.

With in the dephts of the canyon a team of archeologist were searching for more shards but only a few were found and all of the fragments in the surface were already uncovered.  The thrill of the place was already gone and everyone just wanted to get out of the desert and make some money with their discoveries.  

"We are ready for lift of! Is everyone here?" asked a man.

"No she's missing again!" replied another man annoyed.

The men proceeded to look for her. "Ortega!" "Hello!" "Where are you!" "This ain't a game of hide an seek you know!" "There aren't anymore shards around just give up!" shouted the men simultaneously. 

Not to far from their location the women dubbed "Ortega" was looking around for any remaining shards.  She was in her mid-twenties with long black curly hair, tan skin, chubby complexion and huge pupils.  She tilted her head every now and then dusted of some crumbs of rocks at the smallest sight of glimmer.  However she could not find anything. 

"At least I got you guys." she told the shards she found earlier as if they could reply to her.  Her green and bluish-green shards just replied with an unusual shimmer.  

"That's just weird they never shone like this before, especially the bluish-green one." stated Ortega. "Hold the phone it's a reflection!" gasped Ortega.  

Effectively the shards gave away the position of another gem fragment buried beneath the rocks.  Ortega preceded to dust off the the gem shard and remove the little chunks of rock surrounding it.  Soon she realized that it was not a gem fragment like the others but a full blown gem.  

"Woah!" she exclaimed, entralled by the beauty of the dark pyramidal shaped gem.  Just as she kept contemplating the gemstone, she could perceive steps approching.  

"Kenia Ortega!" screamed a very pissed up man.  She sighted it was the twins. "Where were you? It's almost sundown and you are just dawdling around as if we have no need for food or sleep?" grunted the other twin.

"Guys this was totally worth it, I made a new discovery!" insisted Kenia. Instantly she showed the gem to the twins.  The dark gem reflected the thin rays of sunlight into the eyes of the twins, captivating them with it's beauty. 

"Uuuu" they mouthed. "The first gem in this place, we could get tons of money from it." whispered one of the twins. "Hey! I heard that. My gem, my money!" cleared Kenia, slightly angered because of their attempt to steal her credit. 

"Idiot, you just had tell her!" scolded the other one. 

Ortega and the twins retreated to the camp which was set up on top of the canyon by climbing a rope.  The camp was filled with tents where the people rested and the bigger ones where for research.  Kenia went to her private tent, she placed the shards and the gem near her bed. 

"You guys are going to make me famous and prestigious, especially you." she said, while giving a last glance to the black gem before falling asleep.

All around the campsite most of the scientists were already in deep slumber.  Except for two figures who were dangerously looming towards the tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Discussion starter: Can you guess the twin's and Kenia's background life based on the passage you read? I exhort you to post your theories on the comment section. If you think I need to edit or improve this chapter and my writting in general please PM me.


	2. Awakening

"There is nothing more dark than men with the desire to inflict darkness into others for their own gain".

The canyon site was a barren wasteland, the only beauty being the unclaimed shards that laid in the ground. The carpets were overflowing the place, harbouring the most exhauted scientists in the world who could be confused for fresh corpses if it weren't for their snore. Said snores served as conform for scoundrels who once in a while exploited the area for the old fragments that would sell highly in the blackmarket. 

The same could be told for the looming figures approching ever so stealthily towards their goal. A humble abode isolated from the rest of the tents where the tan girl slept profoundly.

The ravishing blonde brothers neared the area and inspected the perimeter. Tonight was the only moment to raid the black gemstone. 

"Finally!" exclaimed the youngest one while entering the tent.

"About time we had some money from this! I was getting tired of dusting away dirt for nothing but some simple shards! Ortega was a fool for not concealing her discovery and us being the only ones that know about it. Once we pull this off no one will suspect about us and they will think Kenia is just envious of our finding, then we will be praised by everyone for the discovery of the dark gem. We'll be freaking millionaires!!!" yelled the young twin outloud while simultaneously being headbanged with the pyramidal gem by the eldest twin.

"Dude what the - Shut your trap fool! Do you want to get caught and let our aspirations become the very dust we sweep?" interrupted the bitter older brother. 

"No..." replied the other twin ashamed while rubbing the back of his head. 

"You always have to be the loose tongue and speak your endless monologues for no reason. While you were dawdling around with your lips I discreetly decided to snatch the gem ever so wary about my surroundings. I thought she was going wake up but she didn't she was locked in deep slumber and only flinched once in a while for no reason or blabber the most incoherent of words but never opened her eyes her huge and lovely eyes filled with the most enciting of glares I have ever seen and.." the twin's monologue was cut abruptly by a loud snore that escaped the lips of his younger brother. The eldest gasped in realization for he had also monologued his brother to boredom instead of just exiting the girl's current residence. 

The older twin shrugged and tapped the shoulder of his brother. He woke up instantly but his eyes were still in a state of constant blinking.

"Come bro, let's go to our tent for some sleep we earn it. Tomorrow we bask in the glory of our sucess." assured the twin while his companion nodded eagerly and followed him outside. 

However there are no earnings for mishaps like these and life was eager to tell them.

Before any of the twin brothers managed to step outside the black gem started glowing intensely and levitated from the hands of the older brother. Both twins stared dumbfounded at the bright gem which threatened to pierce their eyes if they kept staring at it that way.

Effectively the gem emmitted a power surge of dark-green light that rendered the twin's unconscious and enlightened the whole room for a split-second.

~

Suddenly, she woke up, her drowsy eyes unalowing her to fully process the situtation. She opted to find the culprit behind her sudden disturbance and show him/her a piece of her mind by scolding him/her the importance a good night's sleep and the benefits in can produce in your body. 

Nonetheless Ortega did found someone, just not who she expected to be. Not even in her most fangirlish fantasies would she expect her...

Long black hair with green hued highlights and bangs that covered her eyebrows. Her clothing consisited of a light-green tunic that was held by her left shoulder and extended itself to the top of her right knee. On her waist a green cloth served as a belt with a weird sigil in it. Tight black pants and green boots covered the inferior part of her body. A final piece of dark-green clothing wrapped itself around her right shoulder and head functioning as a hood which concealed her face except her light-green eyes. Finally the dark-green gloves finished the look of the white-skinned gem.

Ortega didn't knew if to scream in panic or squeal in delight and ask her where did she got the dye. Nevertheless the person paced uneasily around the compound searching for something. When she turned to face Ortega, utter disappointment was plastered all over her face, but not Kenia's. Especially due to the fact that her gem was apparently incrusted in her chest and it's facets displayed distinct array of colors like: black, grey and many greens. 

Ortega decided to keep admiring the manga-looking character, however the gem felt Kenia's harassing stare and proceeded to... stare back at her.

Kenia was unfazed by such action but she decided to keep making direct eye contact as if it were a game. Eventually her eyelids started blinking, her body flooded her bed with sweat. Drowsiness overtook her being and her vision began to spin and twist. Her skin paled, her muscles' strength withered away and her head became a burden for her neck to handle.

Ortega fell on her bed and her vision became even more fuzzy. She really wanted to scream in panic right now but her throat was very sore. She decided to give one last glimpse at her perpetrator. The gem still held her menacing gaze towards her which pierced throughout her whole body, quite literally.

The being stopped minding her, and resumed her search which did not lasted long because she found a weird mixture of green and bluish particles close to her and she snatched them. Kenia then realized that these were her green and greenish-blue shards and yelled: "Thief!" miserably, due to her sore throat which caused her powerful scream to become a pathetic inaudible wail. Kenia Ortega faded to unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Discussion Starter: Which gemstone type is our gem? Will Kenia make it out alive? For the first time I hitted 1K words in the 2nd chapter of my first story, this is grand for me, however answer this questions on comments section and PM for anything regarding this story or my writting prowess (if it can be called that.) I achieved 1.1K with this A/N, YAY!!!


End file.
